Various parameters and other data can be useful in monitoring the operation of equipment. For example, electrical properties of equipment can provide valuable information regarding power consumption of the equipment. Power quality measurements can be used to determine information regarding the operating conditions of power systems. Other data, such as temperature data (e.g., from an infrared camera, thermocouple, or other temperature measuring device) can provide additional detail regarding potential trouble spots within an electrical system.
Since many data streams can be useful for monitoring the operating conditions and/or quality of equipment, a plurality of sensors may be used to monitor a system. For example, a technician can periodically visit a site and perform a variety of measurements to monitor operation of equipment at the site. To eliminate such costly requirements, many pieces of monitoring equipment can be set up to continually monitor various properties of the system. However, the cost and data storage requirements of operating such equipment can put an unnecessary burden on the resources of the system.